Shannon Hamilton
Shannon Hamilton is one of the antagonists in the 1995 Kevin Smith romantic comedy film Mallrats. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Fred O'Bannion in Dazed and Confused, and Bartleby in Smith's later film Dogma. Biography Shannon Hamilton is introduced when the movie's protagonists, TS Quint and Brodie Bruce go to the mall after their respective breakups. They bump into Hamilton, and they have a short argument before moving on. It turns out Hamilton has met them before and they have a bad history. Brodie later sees Hamilton with his ex-girlfriend Renee Mosier. Brodie and TS meet up with a fifteen year old acquaintance named Trish "The Dish" Jones, a young prodigy who is studying the male sex drive, and picks off of men at a certain age, to have sex with them and videotape it, all for her study so she can write a book. She reveals that Hamilton was one of her subjects and that he wants to beat Brodie up, but she turned the camera off during sex. Later on, Brodie has TS distract Hamilton while he pulls Renee into an elevator and the two have an argument, before having sex. After Renee is dropped off, Hamilton is about to beat him up before Renee tells him down. In spite of this, Hamilton corners and beats up Brodie and tells him that he hates him and other mallrats because they do nothing to help his business. He also explains his fetish - he likes picking up girls on the rebound, especially emotionally troubled ones, and he likes to have sex with them in a "very uncomfortable place" (a running gag is that whenever this is mentioned someone would reply "What? The back of a Volkswagen?"). Brodie seemingly doesn't care, and even passes the blame for his beating on the mall's Easter Bunny. Later on, Brodie and TS decide to sneak on a game show to help TS win his girlfriend Brandi Svenning back and Renee and Hamilton are in the audience. Earlier, Brodie got Trish to get the tape of her sex with Hamilton so their friends Jay and Silent Bob can play it on air. After TS wins Brandi back and proposes to her, Brodie confesses that he still loves Renee and when she smiles at this, Hamilton advances to the stage. Because earlier Brandi's father Jared, who was running the game show had TS and Brodie thrown out of the mall, the police are called. As the police arrive, Silent Bob plays the tape of Hamilton having sex with Trish, and Brodie points out that she is only 15 years old. Hamilton is arrested for statutory rape, and Brodie and Renee get back together. Trivia *In the film's ending, it is revealed while in prison, Hamilton was "made some friends" and was "screwed in an uncomfortable place". Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Love Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rapists Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Pimps Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains